Call me Super 9-Volt
A three part episode Transcript (Its a nice sunny afternoon in diamond city, At 5 volt’s house, 9 volt is looking at all his favourite games) 9 volt: (to the viewer) you know, I am a Warioware member, but i’m Saying that i’m Nintendo’s fan, the school is out and i skate home with my high-tech skateboard, SK8. At the house, i get into into room and play with my mixing console. I says "Hello" a few times and with the help of the machine he imitates the voice of Jimmy T. or at least a similar voice while saying it. My oversized Game Boy answers him with "OK". Then Guess what, I make music with the mixing console and spin records (He got up and shows viewers his mixing console) 9 volt: this is how I spin the the records, also, I host a television show called Super Show (He got out a disc) 9 volt: now check this out, this little ditty, it’s the super show song! (Turns on the disc, then he starts singing) 9 volt: oh, when they call me super 9 volt think about the rest cause when you call me super 9 volt, because I am the best super 9 volt reckons i’m The coolest gamer boy and you’ll be so delighted you’ll be bouncing up and down (2x) when they call me super 9 volt, you would plainly see there’s Nintendos, Nintendos and more nintendos that is how I use super 9 volt reckons i’m The coolest gamer boy and you’ll be so delighted you’ll be bouncing up and down when they call me super 9 volt, you would plainly see there’s Nintendos, Nintendos and more nintendos that is how I use super 9 volt‘s Awesome cause i’m The gamer boy when they call me super 9 volt, think about the rest cause when they call me super 9 volt because I am the best super 9 volt reckons i’m The coolest gamer boy and you’ll be so delighted you’ll be bouncing up and down and you’ll be so delighted you’ll be bouncing up and down and you’ll be so delighted you’ll be bouncing up and down! Yeah! (the doorbell rings) 9 volt: now who can that be? 18 volt: I'm 18-Volt! 'Sup? I love collecting tons of stuff! 9 volt: I'm totally crazy over video games! 18 volt: are you, really? 9 volt: I think Nintendo games are the greatest, so you can imagine my surprise when I found that Wario lives in my... uh, I mean that I live in his city!! 18 volt: Word! 9 volt: (Laughs) 18 volt: um, what’s so funny? 9 volt: that’s thing you said, but let’s do the shot again 18 volt: ok 9-Volt: 'Sup! 9-Volt here! This is my friend 18-Volt! 18-Volt: Word! Both: We're 27-Volts! Transcript part 2 9 volt: So, 18 volt said my gaming is cool (opens the fridge, got an ice lolly) But He said that no gaming is better than a ice lolly, so let‘s Eat that 5 volt: um, you can have that for dessert, please, but here you go 9 volt: um, thanks (after he ate) 9 volt: (hiccups) Oh, where am I? Transcript part 3 18 volt: If I were a rich man, With a million or two 9 volt: I'd live in a penthouse In a room with a view 18 volt: And if I were handsome 9 volt: No way 18 volt: It could happen. Those dreams do come true I wouldn't have nothing if I didn't have you, Wouldn't have nothing if I didn't have, Wouldn't have nothing if I didn't have, Wouldn't have nothing... 9 volt: Can I tell you something? for years I have envied 18 volt: You're gaming with it. 9 volt: Your grace and your charm. Everyone loves you, you know. 18 volt: Yes I know, I know, I know 9 volt: But I must admit it, 18 volt you always come through. I wouldn't have nothing if I didn't have you. Both: You and me together, that's how it always should be. One without the other, don't mean nothing to me... nothing to me. 9 volt: Yeah I wouldn't be nothing, if I didn't have you to serve. I'm just a punky little gamer, and a nintendo fan. Hey I never told you this, sometimes I get a little sad. 18 volt: Looks good on you. 9 volt: But wouldn't have nothing if I didn't have you. 18 volt: Let's dance 9 volt: Haha Look ma I'm dancin' Will you let me lead? Look at that it's two big guys alight on their feet. Don't you dare dip me, don't you dare dip me, don't you dare dip me Ow, I should of stretched. 18 volt: Yes I wouldn't be nothing, if I didn't have you. 9 volt: I know what you mean 18 volt. Because, 18 volt: I wouldn't know where to go 9 volt: Me too. Because I, 18 volt: Wouldn't know what to do. 9 volt: Why do you keep singing my part? Both: I don't have to say it 18 volt: Aww... Say it anyway 9 volt: 'Cause we Both: Both know it's true I wouldn't have nothing if I didn't have, I wouldn't have nothing if I didn't have, I wouldn't have nothing if I didn't have, Wouldn't have nothing if I didn't have... you 9 volt: One more time... IT WORKED! 18 volt: I don't have to say it. 9 volt: Where'd everybody come from? 18 volt: 'Cause we both know it's true. 9 volt: Let's take it home 18 volt. Both: I wouldn't have nothing if I didn't have, I wouldn't have nothing if I didn't have, I wouldn't have nothing if I didn't have, 9 volt: You, you, you A E I O U, that means you yeahCategory:WarioWare adventures episodes